


Worth It

by samslostshoe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>That was so not worth putting on pants for.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the theme of posting weird old drabbles I found, have this one.

_That was so not worth putting on pants for._

The text was waiting for Simmons when he woke up the next morning. He smiled. Last night had been kind of a disaster. They’d gone on a double date with Church and Tex. They’d seen that new movie _Lazer Team_ and then gone for dinner. The movie was good, but Church was a movie talker, which pissed Grif off to no end. About halfway through the movie, after Church had made a particularly rude comment about the protagonist, Grif had leaned over to Simmons and whispered, very softly, “If he was any closer I would kill him.” Simmons put his hand on Grif’s knee and squeezed. After a few seconds, Grif sighed and the tension left his body.

Dinner had been a disaster. Tex and Church had gotten in a mother of a fight, culminating with Tex breaking her plate over his head. Grif had chuckled silently to himself, and Simmons swore he heard the word “karma”.

Grif had walked with Simmons to his door. “Wanna come in?” Simmons asked, although he knew the answer.

“Nah, I think I’m done for tonight. I need to go home and sleep.” Grif shook his head and dropped Simmons’s hand. “I can’t believe you dragged me to this,” he grumbled.

Simmons knew Grif wasn’t really mad, though. He was just grumpy. He’d liked the movie and he’d enjoyed his dinner. He’d especially liked watching Tex beat up Church.

“Shut up, you liked it,” Simmons admonished, leaning in and kissing him. It was soft at first, but Grif responded eagerly, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Grif ran his hands through Simmons’s hair, and Simmons rested his hands on Grif’s hips. It was familiar. It was safe.

The text was sent at 12:28 am. Grif must have texted the moment he'd gotten home. Simmons texted back, not expecting a response so early in the morning.

_What about the last part? Was that worth it?_

A few seconds later, surprisingly Grif texted back.

_Okay, it was sort of worth it. Almost._

Simmons couldn’t stop a huge grin from spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr.](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/88679239365/402that-was-so-not-worth-putting-pants-on-for)


End file.
